Raven
by YuruYuriFTW
Summary: MadokaxHomura fanfic, with a little SayakaxKyouko on the side, the chapters will be shorter, but they will be plentiful. TOMATO OUT.
1. Chapter 1

THE FIRST CHAPTER

"Go get Mami," Homura said suddenly to the pinkette.

"B-but Homura…"

"GO!" the Raven haired girl shouted as she jumped at the witch.

The Pinkette had been running through this particular witch labyrinth with her four friends for about an hour, this witch wasn't a regular witch, it was stronger.

Kyouko had tried to talk the other three magical girls out of coming but the situation was to dire, then she tried to argue the fact that they shouldn't bring a non-magical girl-like Madoka- into the labyrinth with them. Unfortunately, though the other four had listened, they had no other choice but to go, and bring Madoka along as a last resort.

_Why didn't we listen to her, why were we being so stubborn?_

"Mado-!"

_What was that noise? And that familiar and ominous voice, was it who she thought it was?_

"MADOK-!"

_She had a booming, cracking headache all of a sudden, it was like someone was piercing a spear into her head._

"MADOKA!" the Raven haired girl screamed with tears running down her face.

_What is it Homura? Do you need to tell me something?_

Madoka jolted awake, covered in sweat, her hair a mess. Homura, Kyouko, Sayaka & Mami surrounded her, all of them with tears running down their face, even Bebe was on top of her head, looking sincerely worried.

"Someone get her some water!"

_What's wrong with me? Was that a dream?_

"Here," Kyouko said as she handed the pinkette a full glass of water.

Madoka realized that she had been hyperventilating, she wasn't able to talk, her breath was quick and unsteady. She grabbed for the cold drink and gulped it down easily, her throat was dry and sore.

"W-w-water" Madoka said the loudest and steadiest possible.

"Madoka, take a few deep breathes," Mami told the anxious girl as Kyouko went to get another glass of water.

After the pinkette calmed down the other four started to explain what had happened, everyone had calmed down and stopped crying, except Homura, who was particularly worried about Madoka.

"Madoka, you were attacked by the witch we were fighting, we planned to tell you to make a contract with Kyubey, but then…." Sayaka said.

"You passed out," Kyouko said as she entered the room with a full glass of water, "you were hyperventilating in your sleep, like you were having a nightmare, you were starting to convulse when we got back here, it's a miracle that we defeated the witch in time."

"T-then t-that wasn't a dream?" I asked.

"Dream?" Homura asked after finally calming down.

_So…all that really happened…._

"Never mind, it isn't a problem."

[**Homura's apartment]**_ a few hours later_

"What do you guys want for dinner?" Sayaka asked, her and Kyouko were trying to learn to cook.

"Katsudon!" I suggested.

"Katsudon it is!" Kyouko said excitedly.

They all sat down at the table for tea after dinner, in Madoka's opinion, Mami's tea was one of the best parts of the day.

"Hey Madoka," Homura started, "I need to talk to you."

"O-okay," I responded to the unexpected request.

They walked down the hall to Homura's bedroom, she had always had a particular fondness for the raven haired dandere. All of a sudden, Homura started crying, like she had just remembered a very traumatic event from her past, maybe she had.

"Homu-?" I started, but I was interrupted by a sudden softness on my lips, a comforting, warm softness, Homura had her small lips pressed against Madoka's, she was still crying, but now she was blushing also. It was somehow a familiar softness to Madoka, even though she had never kissed before. Wait, she had never kissed before, that meant that Homura was her first kiss. That made the pinkette oddly happy.

"Homura…"

"I-I almost lost you today," she said while crying.

"Yeah but…you've lost me before, remember?"

"That doesn't mean it isn't hard!" Homura screamed," I love you Madoka, I hate seeing you die and I hate myself for letting it happen!"

_She loves me? Has she confessed this love in different timelines as well?_

"Homura…" I said as I nuzzled her head on my shoulder.

The Raven haired girl cried on the Pinkette's shoulder for a good five minutes. It was a comforting five minutes for the both of them.

"Ne…Homura-chan?"

"Yes Madoka?" she said as she struggled to keep her face dry.

"I love you too."


	2. Chapter 2

THE SECOND CHAPTER

"Homura, h-have you confessed to me in a different timeline?" I asked as I cuddled the Raven-haired girl in her bed.

"I-I have…but…"

"What is it?"

"I-it was right before you died," the dandere said with a very serious expression.

As soon as Homura said that I hugged her, she had gone through such tragedy, again and again, just for the pinkette, Madoka felt terrible for that, but it also made her feel important, which made her feel narcissistic.

"Madoka? What's wrong?"

"N-nothing, it's just that…you've gone through so much, just to see me again and again."

"Worth it," Homura said with no hesitation, "as long as I get to see you," a tear ran down her cheek, "it's worth everything in this world to me, you're worth everything in this world to me."

_Homura…_

Madoka pulled herself up from the Dandere's shoulder and kissed her on the lips, tasting the salt in the tears running down her face.

_She has seen her friends die, me die, so many times, just to go back in time once again and see me again, knowing that the cycle repeat._

"H-have we ever…uh…"

Homura looked confused for a short time and then turned bright red.

"N-no, w-we haven't…"

"D-do you want to?"

_**[Family Room]**_

"I wonder what they're talking about," Sayaka thought aloud as Mami stood up to get more of her famous Black Tea.

"Well, I have a few ideas," Kyouko said perversely.

"Madoka is too innocent for that," said Sayaka, shooting down the topic.

"Innocence isn't a factor sometimes, if it's true love, like with us," the redhead said with a fanged grin.

"Baka…"

"Sayaka's right," Mami said, back from getting the tea, "if it's true love then innocence and purity don't play a role."

"And how would you know?" Kyouko said with another one of her trademark fanged grin.

_**[Homura's Room]**_

"Madoka…you don't even know how long I've waited for you to ask me that…but….I can't."

_She's so cute._

"I need to tell you something Madoka."

_What is it sweetie?_

"I found out a way to take people with me into alternate timelines."

This snapped Madoka out of her lesbianish trance.

"Y-you what?"

"But it has certain…side effects…"

"How do you know?"

"I did it two timelines ago," the Raven-haired girl said with a sad face, "the time magic is too much for some people to handle, if I wasn't the one who owned it, there would be no way I would be able to do it, with my heart condition and all."

Homura's eyes were wide open, it was like she was asleep, murmuring nonsense with her eyes open.

_Side Effects._

"What side effects exactly?"

Homura shuddered.

"I took you into a different timeline, and you…got lost in a different one than I arrived in, at least, I hope that's what happened, when I arrived at school in that timeline, you weren't there, I went to your house to make sure you weren't sick and…" a couple of tears rolled down her pale face, "no one had ever heard of you, n-not your parents, not Sayaka, not Hitomi, and I was slowly forgetting."

The room was silent for a short while, Madoka moved Homura's shivering, crying head onto her lap, to comfort her.

"Homura, is the reason you can't…do the naughty thing…because of your heart condition?"

Homura giggled and then nodded, it was an odd thing to do, considering the depressing atmosphere.

"Homura…can I ask you a question?"

"Sure Madoka."

"W-what caused your heart condition exactly?"

"I-I don't really know, it came about longer ago then I can remember…but I didn't have problems when I was really young."

_That's it._

Madoka was thinking hard, with the sleeping Dandere lying next to her. Kyouko had just knocked on the door, upon hearing no response she allowed herself in, Madoka was pretending to be asleep because she didn't want to talk with anyone, except Homura, upon seeing Homura and Madoka in bed together Kyouko muttered under her breath, "I knew it," and left.

_If we can go an alternate timeline, one when Homura was younger, we might be able to prevent her from getting the heart condition. The only problem is, she had never asked Homura how far she could go into the past._

_I'm getting sleepy, I guess I'll go to bed._

The pinkette looked at the cute dandere and giggled.

_She likes me._

She cuddled up next to Homura, her arm around her waist, and fell asleep.

Her last thought before finally falling asleep was: _I might get to see young Homura._

_**[Kyouko's Room]**_

"N-ne Kyouko," Sayaka said, walking into her girlfriend's room, "I-I had a nightmare…"

"What was it about," the redhead asked sleepily, "it helps to talk about it."

"I-It was about, a world without Madoka, no one remembered her, except Homura, who kept asking about her…it was so sad."

It was out of character for Sayaka to care about Homura, she usually despised her, for her seemingl cold, unfeeling attitude.

Kyouko comforted Sayaka, she kissed her forehead in an almost motherly way.

"It's okay Sayaka, they're in the other room, cuddling."

"Wait, what."


	3. Chapter 3

**THE THIRD CHAPTER**

**[Kitchen]**

Kyouko and Sayaka had just woken up, Mami was cooking breakfast and Homura was out looking for grief seeds, even though they weren't really needed.

"So Madoka," Sayaka started with a smirk, "did you and Homura have fun last night?"

"Yep," Madoka said very nonchalantly, "we're going out now."

No one reacted very strongly, guess it was to be expected.

_At least they're not mad._

"I'm home," Homura called from the hallway as Mami placed the breakfast she had made on the dining table.

"Home so soon?"

"We have enough grief seeds, Madoka, follow me," the Raven-haired girl said abruptly.

Sayaka and Kyouko exchanged looks and giggled, causing them to receive a scathing glance from Homura.

"What is it Homura?" Madoka asked, half expecting bad news and half expecting a kiss or something of the sort.

She received both, but the kiss first, it was like Homura was trying to communicate that there were dire situations through a kiss, she could taste the familiar taste of the salt from Homura's tears.

"What is it?" she asked much more seriously.

Homura looked at her girlfriend and muttered something under her breath, she was crying a great deal, and hyperventilating twice as much. Homura took Madoka's wrist and made Madoka touch her chest, directly above the heart.

_Is she trying to tell-_

"My heart condition returned," Homura told her, interrupting Madoka's thoughts, "I had a heart attack on my way to the Witch's labyrinth, I'm very lucky to be alive right now."

_She is._

Madoka couldn't speak for a short time, but she felt tears running down her cheeks, she felt hysterical weeping moving closer to her location. She slumped down in front of the dandere, resulting in Homura picking up Madoka's crying head and kissing her forehead, it was the saddest kiss they had every shared, in any timeline.

_How did she survive? A heart attack in a witch's labyrinth? Even if she wasn't in the witch's labyrinth, being close enough would be detrimental._

"H-how did you survive the heart attack?"

"My heart condition was never a one shot, it came multiple times, with weak strength, slowly taking away my already terrible health."

"Then it will come back?"

"…Probably…"

_Well then we need to do this then._

"Homura, I have an idea."

"If it requires time traveling with you…I deny, for your sake."

"But if we went back I time and prevented the young y-"

"ABSOLUTELY NOT," Homura said with a sudden outburst of tears that would assuredly be heard from the kitchen.

"Homura, we have too, you can go into another timeline and see me aga-"

"JUST BECAUSE I COULD GO INTO ANOTHER TIMELINE DOESN'T MEAN IT WOULDN'T HURT TO SEE YOU DIE AGAIN, BECAUSE OF ME."

_I have been…so insensitive._

She felt horrible, she had to catch her breath, her face was contorted, she could feel it, she was the saddest she had ever been in forever, far too sad to cry.

"H-Homura, how many times have you seen me die?" she muttered, she could barely speak.

Homura looked surprised, she hadn't been asked about how many times she's jumped timelines.

"Maybe…I don't know…probably too many times to properly keep track."

_I don't deserve this angel._

Madoka teared up upon hearing this, Homura had seen her die so many times.

"I'm sorry…I don't deserve you," the Pinkette told her.

Homura immediately hugged Madoka, comforting her from the thoughts that the Pinkette might be abandoned, or at least deserved to be.

"You don't deserve to be abandoned," Homura said sternly with her face two inches away from Madoka's, "if you don't deserve me then I deserve you, whenever you feel like I don't like you, or I blame you, I want you to remember that. I don't care what you do to me, I will always love you."

Madoka looked up at Homura, she could feel her eyes glazing over, she was too sad, but also happy, to cry, it almost balanced her feelings out. She leaned towards the raven haired girl with her lips puckered, Homura accepted gladly.

They kissed for a good five minutes, comforting each other from the terrible news that Homura might be dying, of course Madoka did intend to do something about the matter, but it was drastic.

**[Kitchen]**

"Ne, Sayaka-chan, are you going to eat your eggs?"

"I guess not," Sayaka answered as she handed over her scrambled eggs to Kyouko.

"Itadakimasu!"

"You two are adorable," Mami said unexpectedly with her hand under her chin, smiling.

**[Madoka's school]**

Madoka, Homura, Sayaka, Kyouko and Mami were walking to school, they had just said goodbye to Nagisa as she departed for her elementary school.

"What did you guys get for that test yesterday?" Madoka asked.

"95," Homura answered.

"75," Kyouko answered.

"2," Sayaka answered.

Everyone turned to Sayaka.

"How can you get a two?" they all asked, almost in unison.

"Bad luck I guess," Sayaka answered with a believable 'it wasn't my fault voice'.

_Homura and I should help Sayaka study._

Homura had cracked a plan late last night, it would probably hurt Homura, but if Homura was so against going into the past then this was Madoka's only choice.

**[Second Period]**

Madoka raised her hand, "Ne, Sensei, can I go to the Nurse's office? My stomach hurts."

"It's probably because of what Homura did to her this morning," Sayaka whispered to Kyouko, causing Kyouko to cover her mouth and laugh hysterically.

"I guess, if you really feel like you need too."

"Thank you Sensei."

Madoka left her seat and went to the door, before leaving, Homura gave her a worried look, she might have been worried about her, or suspicious.

She walked through the hall towards the entrance, it was a cheap and dirty lie, and it might not work, but it was worth saving Homura's life, she didn't feel guilty at all, because it was for her lover.

She walked to the alley that she had planned with Kyubey, she despised the cat-like creature, but becoming a magical girl was her only choice. She waited for about ten minutes, the asshole Kyubey couldn't even be trusted to be on time.

"Hello Madoka," Kyubey said suddenly.

"Hey," Madoka answered with a cold voice, "I want you to know, I'm doing this for Homura's sake, not yours."

"Understandable."

Madoka calmed herself, thought of Homura, her soft lips, her sweet, aromatic scent, her raven black, straight hair, and her cold and unfeeling, but later loving and innocent attitude.

Madoka took a deep breath, "Homura will never have heart problems again, of any kind."

"Is that your final wish."

_Specific enough? _

"Yes," she said slowly.

Madoka started to transform, it hurt, it felt like a part of her was being ripped out. Then she was tackled, she saw a flash of purple and then black and then dark red, the color of blood. She looked up and saw a bleeding, sweating Homura, she was trying to talk to her but she couldn't hear her.

_Homura….I love you, _Madoka thought as she passed out.


	4. Chapter 4

THE FOURTH CHAPTER

Madoka had been swimming in what seemed to be a sea of dark purple ink, it might've been black, she couldn't tell, she was slowly getting more and more myopic, for what felt like days, her heart and lungs were starting to fail her, she was getting scared. The sky was a dark red, like it was made of blood, or Kyouko's hair.

_Homura, Sayaka, Kyouko, Mami, Nagisa…_

The sky all of a suddenly changed to what looked like a rainbow, not a regular rainbow, a rainbow of Pink, Black, Light Blue, Dark Red, Yellow and White, but each of them were at least a little tainted with each other, some more than others. Pink and Black were invading each other violently, like they were struggling to cuddle, Light Blue and Dark Red were exactly half and half, like they were getting along, and yellow and white had polka dots of each other, like they were made as one, then separated.

Her heart was giving out, she could feel it, she was going to die, in a mysterious, inky ocean, she was convulsing, short spasms were coming more often and becoming more painful, her hyperventilating wasn't much better, she was losing energy. She could feel anxiety and death creeping up on her, like she was the weak, injured prey and it was the hunter, be it a bear, a shark, or a human, she was going to die.

She could feel herself being dragged under the surface, she was going to die of drowning in this awful ink, it probably wouldn't taste very good, nothing like black tea, nothing like Mami's black tea, nothing like Kyouko's dark chocolate pocky.

_I'm going to die, Homura, Sayaka, Kyouko, Mami, Nagisa. Sayonara, minna._

She was dragged underneath the thick liquid like it was pulling her, maybe it was, maybe it was inviting her to join the party of the dead, maybe she would meet the other Madokas, other Sayakas, Kyoukos, Mamis, maybe even Nagisa.

_It tastes like…_

She was underneath the surface, she saw, before she was submerged, that the pink and black colors in the sky had transformed, into light purple and a dark, dark red, darker than the darkest red, darker than Mars, not comparable to something like a Tomato that her brother had loved so.

_Homura._

She was strangely proud of the two colors, it was like they had made up, she hoped they could live happily ever after, like Cinderella and her prince, like Snow White and hers.

_Smells like…Peaches, and Roses, but it was less gentle, black Roses maybe, and slightly overripe peaches._

A flash of bright purple, a flash of dark red…and then black, the darkest black, darker than black holes, darker than night, darker than Homura's raven colored, aromatic hair.

_Plums, that was the smell, an under ripened plum, one that had not reached its full potential, it was amazing how she could look at things so simply when it was quiet and she was alone._

She was then on a mountain, her heart still pounding unnaturally quickly and unevenly, more convulsing, more hyperventilating, more sweat, cold sweat, but it was perfectly warm, which was strange, it shouldn't be warm on a mountain.

_Nagisa, Homura, Mami, Sayaka, Kyouko._

Nagisa was the snowcap on the mountain, the weakest, the most easily agitated, so new and young, yet so refined. Homura was the mountain she was standing on, the strong on the outside, and weak and hollow on the inside. Mami was the autumn leaves at the base of the mountain, the lonely and the beautiful. Sayaka was the ocean, the strong and vinegary, the agitator that everyone couldn't help loving, including the mountain. Kyouko was the lava underneath the ocean, the closet to the Ocean, the sea and the lava formed to make rock, mountain, in theory, they were all part of each other. Madoka was the sky, the sunset in the evening, the sun during the day, and the stars at night, sometimes you were able to see them, depending on the moment.

_We're all the same, some more than others._

The mountain turned to blood, the sky to rock, she was in a dome, Lava and water had intermixed, and it was snowing. It was hard to comprehend everything that had just happened, it was like she was in a witch's labyrinth, it was hell.

_I miss Homura, her flowery hair, her doll-like skin, her violet eyes that seemed endless, her velvet lips._

"MODURA," she heard someone scream.

_Modura? Sounds like a drill company._

Flash of Dark Red, then Light Blue, then a violently bright purple, like an angel had come from the rocky sky. It was a bird-like creature, like an eagle, it was majestic, blinding even.

She woke up in a dark hospital room, it was late, she could tell from the sky's color. She looked down, she had wet herself, she was done convulsing but her heart still felt weak. She stood up slowly, with caution, hopefully she still remembered how to walk. She balanced herself, her feet felt unfamiliar, she had grown.

_How long have I been out?_

She looked at the mahogany desk at the end of the hospital bed, it was covered with an assortment of flowers, and pocky, lots of pocky. She needed to clean herself up, she smelled rank and sour but it also had a familiar smell to it, a comforting, nostalgic smell, of peaches and plums. She opened the closet that was in the hallway, hoping it wasn't janitorial. It wasn't, she found a tank top and gown that was her size, she would have to shower, or she'd catch a cold.

_Throat hurts._

She walked to the bathroom, through the dark and cold hallway, it was a place of death, she could smell it, feel it in the floor and the lack of light, the grim reaper had been here often, like it was his vacation house that he had inherited from his parents, before they ironically died, just like everyone else.

Her body felt extremely unfamiliar, her hair was in a ponytail, not her usual pigtails. She pulled out the elastic scrunchie that was holding her hair, it was knotted, but more straight than it normally was. It was a dark hallway, almost no lights were on, it felt like she was walking through a hallway to hell.

She opened the door to the girl's bathroom, the metal handle felt extremely cold, like no one had touched it in years. She was walking through the desolate lavatory when she caught a glimpse of red, darker than Kyouko's hair, it was from the mirror. Her hair had transformed to a dark red, her skin was paler. Her eyes were red too, like a pool of blood.

_What in god's name?_

She was confused as to what was happening, she splashed her face with water and looked back in the mirror, still dark red, she was taller than before, and her feet were definitely bigger. She cracked her neck and her fingers, she had never done it before, but it felt like it would help with the stiffness of her body.

She noticed that water was running in the bath next door, the sound of water splashing on porcelain was easily recognizable. She walked slowly towards the bathes, she could hear humming of a familiar song but she couldn't place her finger on it. She noticed that here eyesight was getting worse, she couldn't read the sign that said "CAUTION: WET FLOOR" that had been placed on the ground.

She turned the corner and found a slim girl, her same height, she had light purple hair, like the time between a sunset and night, she was beautiful, slim, pale, she looked like a porcelain doll.

"E-excuse me," Madoka said, trying not to be rude, her voice had gotten deeper, maybe she had gone through puberty while she was in her comatose state.

The girl turned her head at break neck speed, Madoka recognized the face, it looked a lot like hers.

"M-Madoka?!"

_No way._

She thought for a moment, trying to remember if she had ever met this violet doll before.

"H-Homura?!"

She was soon enveloped in a hug, an embarrassing, soapy hug. The girl had been taking a shower when Madoka walked in on her. She felt the familiar, velvety lips on hers, familiar taste, familiar smell, familiar salt.


	5. Chapter 5

THE FIFTH CHAPTER

"Homura, why are you here?"

_She looks different. Less mature._

"Same reason you're here, heart problems."

_When did I get heart problems?_

Homura walked over to Madoka and nuzzled her head into her shoulder. It was comforting and familiar and all the other adjectives for a good thing, aromatic like a rose, yet dark and unfamiliar, it was like she was hugging someone she didn't know, it scared her.

_Who are you?_

"Homura….what happened?" she asked cautiously.

_Modura._

Homura got a very serious, sad look on her face, guilty almost.

"I-I tackled you when you were making a contract…i-it disrupted the contract but…"

_Hamoka._

"We're half of each other now, including heart conditions, magic, etcetera."

_Half of each other._

Madoka was confused, it was like someone all of a sudden telling you that they were your Siamese twin. How could something like that happen? Has it happened before?

"So in theory, we could go back in time and fix the heart conditions," Madoka said hopefully.

"It's dubious, though it seems to be our only choice, but since you took half of my time magic….there is a chance that we'll both get lost in different timelines….."

"I think it's worth it," Madoka said, "it was worth it before of course."

"Madoka, you realize that you might die, right? I don't want to do it, I never did, but in theory, if we succeed, we could keep jumping timelines…until…"

"Until we get lost…" Madoka finished.

"Exactly, and we could get lost at any time, it's more probable for you than me, considering it's my magic originally."

Madoka all of a sudden felt very guilty, she had gotten Homura's magic, some of her looks, her cold, unfeeling personality. And Homura got…less mature.

"I-I'm sorry Homura, it's all my fault, for even thinking about making a contract."

"…It's my fault honestly, I shouldn't have tackled you, I was only thinking about you though…"

Madoka's sadness went from happiness in less than thirty seconds, she was happy that her girlfriend loved her that much but also sad that Homura had to sacrifice her own safety just to keep the pinkette alive.

"…aren't I expendable though?"

Homura got a look on her face like she had seen a ghost, she turned pale as a sheet and there were goosebumps all over her body.

"E-expendable? Of course you're not expendable," it was like someone had slapped her in the face, "y-you're the only thing have left…what i-if..I lost you…forever?"

Madoka felt awful again, she had underestimated everything that Homura had been through, her throat was all of a sudden dry and she felt like she was going to pass out, it might have been her heart but she didn't really know.

_Heart, slowing down, too low._

Everything was fading out into light, it was peaceful and not scary at all.

"Madoka, are you okay?" she heard before she passed out.

**[Hospital Room, Two Days Later]**

Madoka was very dizzy, her now dark red hair was tied into a bun on the top of her head, a bandage around her forehead and her body felt even more unfamiliar than before, she didn't remember much, but she did remember what happened to Homura and her. A few minutes passed before she realized that everyone was around her bed, she was really out of it.

_Snow, Mountain, Leaves, Ocean, Lava & Sunset._

"H-hi guys," trying to get their attention, they were all looking down, depressed looking.

They all turned their heads, tear in their eyes. Homura and Sayaka hugged Madoka at the same time, like they were fighting over each other for her.

Homura gave Sayaka a look that said "we're really gonna do this?" and then backed off.

"Come talk to me when you're done Madoka," Homura said with a face that said she was pissed off but also one that said she was worried, you could see the redness in her eyes, the black bags under them and the wetness of her face.

"We were worried about you," Kyouko said as she gave the pinkette a warm hug.

Madoka touched the bandage around her head, it had dry blood on it, a lot of it.

"W-what happened?"

"Well, we'll guess that Homura told you about the whole Modura & Hamoka fiasco, but other than that, you were taking a shower with Homura, and you passed out, your heart wasn't pumping enough, your brain wasn't receiving enough blood, you fell and hit your head on the porcelain floor, causing you to bleed for a few days straight," Mami explained.

"Bleed for a few days straight? How can I be alive after that?"

"Homura gave you blood, she was the only one with blood type A," Kyouko told her.

_So dedicated to saving my life daily._

"Guess I probably should have expected that."

"She certainly comes around often," Mami said.

"I'm gonna go talk to her," Madoka said while getting out of the bed.

"Wait!" they called after her.

"What?"

"We wanna talk about you two uh…" they looked at each other, "combining…I guess."

"Oh…I don't know a lot about it, Homura probably knows more about what happened, I…went to Kyubey, to make a contract. I was going to wish that she would never have heart problems again but then…she tackled me, when I was undergoing the soul transfer thingy. And somehow we got half of each other's souls, but we also got other things about each other," she said as she touched her hair, "I got her heart problems, and she got my…."

"Flat chest?" Kyouko asked with a giggle.


	6. Chapter 6

Author Notes: Bit of a noob with this whole "author notes thing", anyway, sorry I haven't uploaded a new Raven title for a while, must have been quite suspenseful. Well, on with the good stuff, enjoy.

* * *

THE SIXTH CHAPTER

Madoka had just finished talking with her other five friends, now she was going to talk with Homura, if she had to guess they were going to either talk about going back into the past and preventing Homura from getting heart conditions (which could work or not work, considering if they were able to find out what they were caused by) or the combining of the two girls, maybe both.

Madoka walked into the cold, desolate hallway with her slippers on, it was dark, even during the day. Homura was sitting on the bench nearby Madoka's room, Homura's room was in the west win while Madoka's was in the east, but Homura still insisted on visiting the formerly pinkette every day, multiple times.

Madoka sat down next to the now violet haired girl and put her head on her shoulder, it had been a hard and confusing time for them both, especially for Madoka who developed the heart problems from her girlfriend and along with the heart problems, the medicine that went with it, the pills, the syrups, it was a pain in the ass and it made Madoka see Homura in a new light.

Madoka just laid her head on Homura's shoulder for a few minutes, it made her feel comfortable.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" Madoka asked after a few minutes.

Homura looked over at Madoka's with a smile on her face, a small smile that made her look very innocent.

"Well…a few things, bad news or good news first?" Homura asked.

"Good news I guess," Madoka answered hesitantly.

"I've decided that we should go to a different timeline, a past one," Homura said with the same, small, innocent smile, "but only the two of us can go, and without us…Kyouko, Sayaka, Mami and Nagisa will have to fight Walpurgisnacht alone, or meet other magical girls, it's likely that they'll die."

_Walpurgisnacht, oh yeah, that giant witch._

"Other magical girls, that's something we haven't seen in quite a while," Madoka said sadly, "I-I guess that's okay…are you sure we can't take them? Will we meet them again?"

"….Maybe, do you know where they lived when they were younger? Other than Kyouko, we know that she was raised in a cathedral or a temple or whatever."

"Not really, I think Sayaka was raised here, I don't know about Mami though, and Nagisa is…"

"Yeah…"

"Do you think she'll attack us in the other world?" Madoka realized, "what if we have to kill her?"

"It depends, do you think she was a witch back then?"

"I doubt it, strongly."

_Thank god._

"Well that's good, I don't really want to kill her."

"Neither do I."

"Okay, let's talk about the good news then," Madoka suggested.

"Well, I decided that both of our lives combined is worth the risk of being potentially separated, considering the risk is smaller," she chuckled quietly, "I wonder if I'll be able to see young Madoka," Homura said with a grin, causing Madoka to turn slightly pink.

_That would be strange._

"Well I'm excited to see you as a child too."

Homura looked nervous, "I was a bit of a crybaby."

_Well that's adorable._

"Doesn't that just make it better?" she said with a chuckle, acquiring a quiet blush from the violet haired girl.

"Anything else you want to talk about?" Homura asked.

"Not really…just, I love you," Madoka said with a wide smile on her face.

"I-I love you too," Homura said as she gave Madoka a hug and a long, uncoordinated kiss. Madoka wiped the small amount of tears off of both of their faces.

**[Madoka's Hospital Room]**

"Where do you guys wanna go for dinner?" Kyouko asked, how very like her.

"We should go to a Ramen shop," Madoka suggested with an excitement that was unlike her, but was at the same time very much like her.

"Is everyone else okay with that?" Sayaka asked in agreement.

"Sounds good to me," the newfound violet haired Homura said with a sparkle of love in her eyes for Madoka.

"Sounds delicious! I wonder if they have cheese…" Nagisa said with a small amount of drool.

"It's fine with me," Mami said while wiping Nagisa's small chin with her yellow and white plaid cloth napkin.

"Okay, let's go then," Kyouko said, raring and ready to go.

"Wait a second," Mami said, causing the redhead to halt, "I don't know if we have enough money for all of us…"

"Yes we do," Homura said while pulling out a small wallet, "I found someone in town who buys Grief seeds, the prices differ but it's usually above medium wage."

_So responsible, so demure._

"When did you have the time to do that?" Madoka asked with an ounce of worry in her small and squeaky voice.

"I get bored when I stay in for too long, I figured I'd go out and kill some witches."

"Y-you should be more careful..Homura-nyan."

Homura flushed red, her light purple eyes opened wide, "H-Homura-n-nyan?"

"Yep, it's your new nickname," Madoka said with a satisfied grin, she loved to make the dandere turn her shade of dark red, just like Madoka's hair.

"I-I like it, a lot," Homura said, turning a darker shade of red, it went from Madoka's hair red to a shade of red that none of them had ever seen, she also had a very happy grin on her face, like she was in her own, wonderfully happy world. But she wasn't, this was the calm before the very dramatic storm.

**[Ichiban Ramen Shop]**

They had had to walk a mile or so to get to this small, hole in the wall, generic named Ramen shop, but Kyouko had recommended it, and when Kyouko recommended food then you knew it was good.

There was a small wait to get into the shop, it was around noon, most people were probably looking to eat. They could hear the sound of noodles being drained by being sloshed around in a colander, they could hear the sound of people slurping ramen noodles, which may sound impolite or rude but is actually quite a normal and accepted thing in the land of the rising sun. Madoka could smell the pork, she had never been so hungry in her life, she hadn't had a hot meal in what seemed like weeks, it might have been longer.

_I wonder what I should get, Kitsune Udon maybe…Tanuki Udon?_

She realized that she was being unladylike and got embarrassed, she was being like Kyouko (which to Sayaka wasn't a bad thing whatsoever). Madoka realized that Homura was looking at her, Homura had a small grin on her face, like she was admiring her girlfriend. They both blushed and looked away from each other, Madoka was embarrassed because she was worried that Homura would think Madoka was being unladylike, while Homura was embarrassed because she thought she had been discovered.

When they finally got in the small shop, they found that it was ran by a singular man, by the name of Ren Ichiban, he was a very elderly man with gray hair and light blue eyes.

When they walked in the old man directed them to 6 open seats on the bar, the stools were uncomfortable but they didn't mind, the shop had a very homely feel to it, there were wall scrolls with handwritten kanji and pictures of multiple Japanese landmarks on them, , the Pacific Ocean, Osakan temples, Okinawan resorts, and there was one that was out of place, a scroll with a monstrosity beyond belief, there were gears hanging off of the unknown monster and the kana read "Walpurgisnacht".

_Walpurgisnacht, it sounded familiar…oh yeah, that giant witch._

"What would you ladies like," the old man asked after a small wait, "our pork ra-" he started, but then something caught his eye, the violet haired girl. "You look familiar," he told Homura.

Homura looked up in surprise, people didn't usually talk to her because of her cold and reproaching look, like she could bite off your nose with her eyes, but her eyes had gotten gentler, more soft and more comforting, like she wouldn't hurt a fly.

"O-oh, you're that grief see-" Homura started, but old man put a finger over his mouth as to say "Hush, we'll talk later".

_Grief seed, grief seed what?_

The old man came over to Madoka and asked her with a nice and soft voice "what would you like, young lady?"

Madoka didn't want to seem like Kyouko, she knew that was rude to think, but Kyouko had ordered two Pork Ramen and three differing kinds of udon. But Madoka couldn't help herself, she was starving.

"I'll have three Kitsune udons p-please," she said with a large amount of blush on her face.

"Haha! You got it young one, I like people with an appetite! Especially people who don't look like they can hold that much food, then again, last time that happened I had to bring out the mop bucket…"

"What would you like Homura?" the old man said, it took him a few moments to realize what he had said.

_How did he know Homura?_

The old man waved his hands and muttered something illiterate under his breath, all of the customers disappeared, Madoka looked around, and when she looked back she saw a small girl behind the counter in place of the old man. Her face was small and immature, her eyes the same crystalline blue as the old man had had, the same gray hair as well.

"I really need to learn how to not say things like that.." she said under her breath.

Madoka had no idea what was going on, and Mami, Sayaka and Nagisa looked clueless as well.

"Who ar-" Madoka started, but was rudely interrupted by the girl.

"I'm a magical girl, just like you, a bit younger but with a good bit of skill," she looked at Nagisa and then looked away quickly, "my name is Ren Ichiban, as you already knew, we need to talk."


End file.
